1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to a charger device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable wireless electronic devices are very popular and must be recharged using charger devices. However, the charger devices continue to feed power into the wireless electronic devices after the wireless electronic devices are fully charged, which results in power loss and shortened life of batteries of the wireless electronic devices.